lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Monitor
Monitor is an Android from 10,000 years in the future, built to protect the universe after the death of all the Lookout Crew, along with Geti Goku. Monitor was created from the most powerful biologically and mechanically advanced machinery available and is on par with the likes of Geti Goku. Backround Monitor was created to protect the universe after the Lookout Crew's death. Shortly before, the greatest minds in the universe created Monitor after the thought of another evil coming to threaten them and with no one to protect them. They created Monitor, who, similar to Cell has the DNA of the Lookout Crew and continuously searches for DNA to fuse with to make himself stronger. This is just in case he finds a threatening being stronger than himself. Appearance Unlike most androids, he does not take a humanly appearance and instead takes the form of a menacing looking automaton with skin of pure silver and red veins that pump his continuous energy. He also has spikes for aesthetic purposes. Monitorial Mind Monitor has the DNA of all the universes smartest minds and thus is a tactical genius as well as one of the smartest beings in the universe. Monkey see monkey do. This program was installed in his brain dubbed "Monkey see monkey do" in which he can replicate any and all techniques he visually sees perfectly, matching those with this ability or can even go beyond the power of the already perfected form and enhance it to as much as possible. Static Domain Monitor is able to go in a state of Meditation where he can enter a dimension in his mind as well as bring an opposing foe to fight in his sub-conciseness, in which his energy starts multiplying in the outside world immensely, as well as hardening his body and sharpening his mind and in short, training him both physically and mentally while fighting his opponent. Personality He doesn't really have a personality, he mostly is direct and serious with his opponents. He treats every opponent seriously as he was programmed to protect the universe so there is no slack when it comes to his personality. Power Strength: His strength is quite formidable in terms of raw lifting and punching power, but, he is able to use his energy reserves to increase his strength to in-calculable levels and is able to rip holes into new dimensions in which he can travel and absorb, even points of time that are fixated, he is able to travel through without trouble. Speed: He is easily able to travel through multiple dimensions at once granted by his immense speed, he is able to travel through time and space. Durability: He is able to with stand the force of a universal explosion with minimal to no damage, but if he were to get damaged he would instantaneously regenerate and also due to his saiyan cells he would get a massive zenkai boost. He is able to manipulate his very atoms as well and is immune to matter manipulation that is done to him. Destructive Capacity: He has the DNA and power of thousands of alien races as well as the Shin-jin, Majins, Namekians, and Saiyans, thus has the capacity and power of most to all known races in the universe. Abilties Legendary: Due to having the DNA of every saiyan in his timeline,Monitor is able to use the effect of the legendary super saiyan and multiply his power to asinine levels, this power is also able to be used by his replicants. God: Due to having DNA of every saiyan in his timeline, Monitor is able to achieve and go beyond the power of a super saiyan god, this power is able to be used by his replicants Legendary God: Monitor is able to combine the effects of both Legendary and super saiyan god to reach levels of absurd power. This power is able to be used by his replicants. Potora Fusion: Due to having the DNA of all Kais, Monitor is able to naturally use the patora fusion without earrings withany willing person or his replicants. Metamoran Fusion: Monitor is able to use the metamore fusion with any willing person or his replicants. Instantaneous Movement: Due to having Yardratian DNA, Monitor is naturally able to use instant transmission as well as travel anywhere instantly and fight at instantaneous speeds casually.This power is able to be used by his replicants. Self Replication: Monitor is able to clone and replicate himself down to every atom and DNA to produce fighters that fight for him and that have every DNA that Monitor has and if one gets an ability the original doesn't than that ability is than learned by every one of his replicants including him self due to his united mind. United Mind: Monitor is able to be mind linked with all of his self replicants at once. Instantaneous Regeneration: Monitor is able to regenerate instantly from any injury and since he also has the DNA of every majin, he is able to make his body rubbery and increase his regeneration speed to look as if he is indestructible. Adaption: If Monitor is injured than he can instantly regenerate and then cannot be injured that same way again and combined with his instant regeneration, it would be very frustrating to try to injure him. Saiyan: Monitor is able to gain huge zenkai boosts if he is injured and combined with instant regeneration that would make it annoying for opponents to fight him. Intangability: Monitor is able to make his body similar to that of a ghost and can phase through any solid object even attacks. Materialization: Due to having the DNA of a namekian, Monitor is able to constitute any form of meterial out of thin air. Clone Multiplication: Monitor is able to have his power multiply by the amount of replicants he has manifested at that point in time, so he can materialize as many clones as needed to increase his power. Kaioken x infinity Due to having DNA of the North Kai, Monitor is able to use the Kaioken technique to any degree possible, His partnership with geti goku has allowed him to see and copy the Kaioken x infinity perfectly. Transformations (Note that none of these forms change his appearance, just his aura and power.) Reguler Super Saiyan: * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan 4 Legendary: This form adds onto the immense multipliers that already granted Monitor it's natural power from having the DNA of a legendary Super Saiyan to absurd levels. He is also able to transform into the advanced versions of this, including Legendary Super Saiyan 2... Super Saiyan God: Due to having the DNA of the original Super Saiyan God, Monitor is able to utilize this form to it's utmost potential and beyond. Legendary Super Saiyan God: Monitor is able to combine the effects of both the legendary forms and Super Saiyan God into a form that would grant him some what of nigh infinite power. True God of War: After absorbing the DNA of that timelines Shinto, he quickly launched himself to a power not yet seen in that timeline. True God: This form was happened upon when Monitor absorbed the DNA of Elyus (alpha god) in his alternative timeline which propelled him to an even greater state of god hood. Eternal Dragon God: This form was happened upon when Monitor ended up absorbing the power of all eternal dragons in his timeline to reach un fathom able power. Bhairava State: This form is achieved by Monitor after he ended up absorbing the DNA of the gods of his timeline and multiplied it by the power he got from the eternal dragons which launched himself to legendary super saiyan god form at the same time and then absorbed all of his replicants who were also in legendary super saiyan god form to achieve a power near infinity. Clones are able to be replicated in this state to multiply his power endlessly and then re absorbed to gain a large zenkai boost and this could be done as much as Monitor wanted to. Techniques Pulsar Wave:Category:AndroidsCategory:Alternate Timeline A giant defensive based attack similar to explosive wave that unleashes a giant electro-magnetic field of energy that would vaporize any and all who come in contact with it, it is capable of being expanded to great sizes and radius and is capable of being so intensified it could disintegrate anyone within a twenty foot radius of it. Red Destructor Ball: This Attack comes in when Monitor continuously concentrated the power of Kaioken x Infinity and put it in a ball and just repeatedly used Kaioken x Infinity and concentrated it into the ball of energy and as he did that he crushed it tinier and tinier into a singularity whilst condensing Kaioken x Infinity until it had the same gravity and density as a galaxy sized super massive black hole in which he throws it at the enemy and as it gets closer the ball gets larger and larger until it completely swallows the opponent and vaporizes them. Dark Matter Core Beam: This technique is used when Monitor absorbs the all surrounding dark matter in a solar system sized radius and releases it in a giant beam from his chest with the same circumference as the sun and the same intensity as being ripped apart by a Black Holes Singularity. Omega Depth Charge: This attack is used when Monitor puts a major amount of concentrated energy into a singularity and has it implode in a certain area, ripping apart the fabric of space in that area. Quasar Cannon Buster: This attack is when Monitor concentrates all of his and all surrounding energy into a concentrated Ball and let's out a gigantic beam of energy capable of destroying anything within it's path. Galick Solar Buster: This move is very similar to Galick gun but is much more potent as it had the tendency to completely Erase the opponent. Final Hyper Nova Flash: A variation of final flash, it absorbs and concentrates all surrounding energy and releases it in a gigantic blast out of his palms that could eviscerate any matter in its way. Possessions Extinction Blade: This sword is a prized possession of Monitor and was given to him by his timelines Shinto, The God of War, it only can realize it's true power when in the hands of Monitor as it is a high frequency blade and will only respond to his frequency and his alone, on it's own it is just a regular sword but when in Monitor's hands it is one of the most damaging weapons in the universe, it is fueled by his energy and the amount of damage it deals depends on the amount of energy is put into it, it is casually able to slice Stars of any size and its true power has not been seen but it is said that it can easily rip through dimensional walls, Monitor later after receiving it made some modifications to it one being that it is able to absorb ki from ki attacks that it touches or slices through, it is easily able to repaired during battles because it has its own nano system that when it gets damaged at all it will immediately repair itself, it is able to cut through sealing attacks and able to send out ki slices the can cut through things from a distance. Energy Condensed Armor: Monitor, after witnessing Geti Goku use his Anti-ki Armor for the first time wanted to create his own form of armor, he then took thousands of forms of ki and energy from the many thousands of DNA within him and condensed it around his body to form a nigh indestructible armor, the armor itself is invisible so all you ca see is Monitor but the armor is quite effective as it can easily tank universe busting attacks with minimal scratches. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles